


Gorram Sun

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they’d decided to take a mini-vacation and stay planetside for a few weeks, Simon had started to absolutely love mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorram Sun

Ever since they’d decided to take a mini-vacation and stay planetside for a few weeks, Simon had started to absolutely love mornings. It wasn’t that he was particularly a morning person per se; it was that one of his favorite moments of the day happened about 2 minutes after the sun rose - and brought about an event that made him smile for the rest of the day.

It always started the same way - with some sixth sense waking him at just the right moment, while Jayne was still sleeping. No matter how they were positioned when they first closed their eyes, by sunrise Jayne was always facing the window, the little spoon to Simon’s bigger one (which always surprised them both each and every time because for some reason, it felt like it should be the other way around). His head would be pillowed by one of Simon’s arms while the other arm was wrapped firmly around him, resting just below his ribs, every curve of their bodies lined up together as Simon snuggled close to his back underneath the blankets.

Simon would wake, remember where he was and smile, then wait patiently for that one special moment he found was so worth waiting for.

Jayne would shift just a little as the sunlight came through the window and touched his face. He would squirm and mutter something under his breath, then nearly growl in frustration. After nearly a minute of this, Simon would hear “stupid, gorram sun!” then Jayne would turn over, bury his face against Simon’s chest and throw one arm over his waist and one leg over his thigh.

“You okay, bao bei?” Simon would ask, keeping the amusement out of his voice by sheer will alone.

“Mmmm....” Jayne would manage as he pulled the cover over both their heads and feel warm, gentle hands moving over his back, scars and all, never seeming to mind the imperfections in either Jayne’s skin or his manners.

“Love you,” Simon would say, holding his lover closer and placing a kiss on top of shortly cropped hair just before he went back to sleep for a few more hours.

~*~

Ever since they’d decided to take a mini-vacation and stay planetside for a few weeks, Jayne had started to absolutely love mornings. It wasn’t that the was particularly a morning person per se; it was that one of his favorite moments of the day happened about 2 minutes after the sun rose - an event that made him smile for the rest of the day.

He would wake a few minutes before Simon, but lay perfectly still, breathing deeply until the sun came up and began to shine through their window. When the sun was right in his eyes, he would let himself move, say something about the ‘gorram sun’ (because he could always feel Simon smile at that ) and then turn over.

The way Simon would hold him, touch him, and whisper that he loved him reminded him every day of just how lucky he was. And though they hugged and touched and told each other that all during the day, somehow, hearing it when Simon thought he wasn’t listening made it even better.


End file.
